Caraphernelia
by P i n k M a t t e r
Summary: "What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat, I'll be the fire that'll catch you."


I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or its characters. Nor do I own the song this based on. Only the fic itself do I own.

"What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat; I'll be the fire that will catch you."

"You need to move on, Kairi." He said firmly, intensely staring her in the eye. She gulped, a cautious look on her face. The boy she adored stood in front of her, blonde bangs whipping in front of his face; the boy she was supposed to love at her side, adourned in an old brown coat, a striped scarf wrapped around his neck. It was December, they should've been inside, in the warmth. Not in the brisk chilliness of the gray day before them.

"What if I can't forget you?" Kairi asked, mild hysterics in her voice. "What if I can't-"

"Kai, let's get out of here." Sora interrupted nervously, tugging on her fingerless glove sheathed hand.

Kairi pulled out of his grasp, and stepped up closer to Roxas. She was desperate to hear what he had to say. Afterall, he was her first love; her first everything. First embrace, first kiss, first fuck.

She didn't want to be blunt, but that was the only way she could put it with it sounding accurate. It had been the best summer of her life, spent with kissing him, in his scarred arms. Now she slept alone; Winter thus far had been cruel to her. Touching Sora burned her finger tips, kept her wanting more. Nothing satisfied her more than Roxas' hands, or lips. She worshiped his tongue like a deity.

Roxas ran his large fingers through his hair, not making eye contact with her. "Kairi, if you can't forget me, try to. It'd be the best for the both of us. You know we can't do this anymore. I'm with her. You're with him. Now act like it. Forget me, get over this. We're through. We have been since September." He finished his statement with a sigh.

Kairi shook her head, not believing what he said. She wouldn't forget him. She couldn't.

"No, Roxas! I-I love you!" She fought against Sora's arms, which had now been wrapped around her. "Just listen to me for one minute! Listen to what I have to say, it means something!"

Sora lowered his lips to Kairi's ear; he'd had enough of watching his girlfriend fraternize with the enemy. "C'mon, Kai. Let's go home. I'll make you some tea, we'll play Bioshock. Cuddle. Let's leave, and forget this."

"I've had enough with everyone telling me to forget this!" Kairi spat angrily, shoving Sora away. "Everyone tells me to! You guys, Selphie, Aqua, even my parents! I'm so fucking sick of it! I don't WANT to forget!"

It was like god had heard her angst, for a large gust of wind blew past her, making her hair and dark red skirt blow forward. She shivered, wrapping her gray peacoat around her more. She pulled her black beanie on her head more.

Roxas bit his lip, watching her. He didn't want her to hurt; but if it was the only thing that would make her leave, he'd do it. It was time to end whatever remained between them.

"Kairi, if I wanted to be with you still, don't you think I would be? I wouldn't have left you, I wouldn't have hurt you. But I want nothing to do with you. We are THROUGH. I don't want to touch you, or kiss you. I don't even want to be near you. I want you to leave me alone, and never talk to me again. The only thing I want you to do is think about me when you're in bed. When you're with Sora. Because we all know he's not as good me, and only I can get you off. So just leave me alone. And don't come around again. Or else there will be consequences, you understand? Stay away."

He had to admit, that was a bit harsh, but it had to work. If it didn't, he was at wit's end. But it had to. He wanted her to give up.

Kairi stared at him, violet-gray eyes wide. That hurt. She never assumed that Roxas could hurt her like that. Or that Sora would just stand there dumbly, devoid of what to say. She gasped as she felt the first silver-blue tear roll down her face. That made her realize something.

She would never cry over him again. He'd done that too many times.

Sora looked down at her, his hand now on her small shoulder. "Are you ready to leave?" he questioned, throat thick from the silence. He knew she was ready; he was just hoping she was.

Kairi nodded, and grabbed his hand, following behind him as he lead her home. But an instinct went off in her brain, and she suddenly let go of him, and rushed in the direction of her past lover.

She leaped on him, and enclosed her lengthy legs around him, fingers pulling his face to hers. He found himself kissing her back, tongues wreaking havoc in each other's mouths, before he pulled away from her delightful lips to whisper in her ear:

"What if I can't forget you? I'll burn your name into my throat, I'll be the fire that will catch you. What's so good about picking up the pieces? I don't even know if I want to."

With that, Kairi pushed him away, the corners of her mouth pulled down. She understood now. This was killing him as much as it was her.

She turned around, her canvas sneakers making a dull tap as she walked past a stunned Sora. At least he wouldn't leave her. He had a reputation to put up. The good-hearted guy with the angsty, depressed girlfriend he'd keep safe.

It made her wonder how long he would put up with her childish antics, and obsession with her ex. Hopefully long enough to get her through this.

Kairi only hoped he wouldn't pick up the pieces for her.

Well, here it is. I hope you enjoyed it, my babes. Leave a review on it if you like.

Oh, the song this fic was based on is "Caraphernelia" by Pierce the Veil.


End file.
